


Establishing Ties

by ariannadi



Series: Andromeda Drabbles [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Short & Sweet, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: Fae loves Reyes, but she wishes he would stop dragging her into his schemes and just take her out to dinner or something.





	Establishing Ties

“Was this all part of your ‘grand scheme’ as well?” Fae huffed at Reyes, who blinked at her innocently from where he stood in the storage room the two of them happened to be trapped in.

When he had requested of her to join him in an outing which resulted in a quest to retrieve “important trade documents” from one of Kadara’s smuggling dens, she hadn’t expected for the two of them to wind up locked in the very room they intended to escape from. 

“Come now, Fae,” Reyes said in defense, “You know if this was intentional I would’ve disappeared and come to your rescue at the perfect moment.”

Fae shot a look at him, and Reyes held up his hands.

“Kidding,” he muttered, then went to observe the security panel near the door. “Would SAM be able to hack into this?”

“Negative,” came SAM’s voice from the Omni-tool. “This panel responds to the actions of a unit outside of the facility. Said unit would need to be accessed in order for the panel to open the door.”

“Soooo we’re stuck here,” Fae grumbled, sliding against the far wall until she had landed on her rear. “SAM, contact the Tempest and tell them we’ll need an evacuation team ASAP.”

“Yes, Pathfinder,” the AI replied.

It was quiet between the two unintentional prisoners for a time, Fae fuming in silence at the situation and Reyes’ aloof attitude. Eventually he plopped down next to her, letting out a tired sigh as his arms came to rest on his knees.

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while,” he commented, then turned toward Fae. “You know, we _could_ make the most of it, in the meantime.”

Fae just scoffed, scooting further away from him. “Why is it whenever we spend time together something goes awry?”

Reyes smirked. “I have _no_ idea what you mean, Pathfinder.” Fae instantly rolled her eyes, sending him a dangerous look when he reached for her hand.

“Hey,” he uttered, his voice sincere, “I’m sorry. You know I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Fae let out a frustrated sigh, finally turning to face him. “I know. I just… I dunno. When you said you wanted to spend time with me, this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

“Oh?” Reyes inquired, sounding curious. “What would’ve been your first choice, then?”

“I don’t know!” Fae replied in exasperation, throwing out her arms, “A picnic near the lake, maybe an evening indoors with a vid playing on low in the background. Something… romantic?”

Reyes chuckled. “And this isn’t?” he teased, laughing harder when she slapped at his arm.

“I just want to know you’re serious about this. About us,” Fae said quietly, looking down at her hands. She expected Reyes to jump to his defense, but instead he scooted closer, cupping her cheek with his hand and gently urging her to look at him.

“I am. You _know_ I am,” he firmly responded, his thumb gingerly sweeping over her flesh. “I promise you: the next time we are together, no business will be involved. It will only be us.”

Fae smiled at that, knowing he meant every word and hoping he wouldn’t disappoint.

“Thank you,” she told him, her eyes fluttering shut when his lips carefully descended onto hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr :3
> 
> **Kudos, comments, and the like are always loved!!**


End file.
